


Tea Talks

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Wade tries to help Al along in the dating process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deadpool' or 'Spider-Man' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you plan on asking her in for a healthy snort of cocaine? Drugs are nothing to base a relationship on, but I am hardly a worthy example to follow."

Wade rests on her shoulder with a persistent reek of blood and lead. The charred, ruined skin of his head scratches against her cheek. 

"Did you remember to put lemon in my tea like I asked?" A grunt and reluctant stretch of spandex is Wade speak for no. "May is hardly a cocaine snorting woman - I strike her more for whiskey before church."

Al cranes her neck as he grunts, stretching again, sliding down the couch until his head rests in the crook of her elbow. Dead skin gathers on her sweater as he rubs his head. Fingers prod at her cheek, tiny and soft with regrowing skin. 

"Peter only cares about his aunt being happy."

"May is talking about having a group dinner next weekend. You are forbidden from wearing those crocs to dinner."

"Everyone loves a nice pair of big rubber masturbating shoes to break the tension."


End file.
